The Butterfly Effect
by LordIbtou
Summary: It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world - Chaos Theory ... Some small changes might cause big impacts. They needed to alter the past. Their hopes laid with these changes ! But ...now... they were not sure if this is the result and the difference they wanted. ABONDONED...
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, This is my first fanfiction ever. I'll appreciate if you guys help me out. Point out what's wrong if you don't like the story, so I can hopefully work on making it better and more enjoyable, and if you like let me know too, that will get me the confidence to continue with this story and know that there's people enjoying this, wich what I want all along. Also, please don't be harsh on me**

 **English is not even my native language, so excuse me if you see any gramar error, or any other type of mistakes, just let me know and I'll try to improve myself.**

 **Desclaimer : I don't own naruto or any form of it... Because if I did i wouldn't be in this website *sigh sadly***

 **Anyway.**

 **1-Prologue :**

The war was over.

They had lost.

This loss was impossible to bear. This was no ordinary war, this defeat meant the end of the world. Despite all their efforts to prevent this pathetically pitiful ending, they have failed to save millions of people, people that counted on them. They were the last hope, but they couldn't pull through it. If they couldn't do it than no one could. With everyone else exept for their sensei trapped in the eternal tsukiyomi, they were done for. It was at the moment that they were imprisoned in this dimension that the realisation hit them. Kaguya won and they had lost.

Now, they couldn't do anything but wait for their death as it approched them every second.

"-Dammit !There must be a way out of here. " He heard his pink haired temmate curse, she was pacing all over the place, examining every inch of the vast and semmingly endless land. He never saw the kunoichi this agitated, but frankly, he was just as anxious and uneasy as she was. He grunted in frustration, mimicking his friend actions.

"-We can't give up just yet. " He drawled as both of his teammates dropped their desprate search for a way out and sat on the ground. The uchiha looked at him panting heavily, his eyes returning to their original black color. He was clearly exaushted, they had been trying to come out of here for hours to no avail. Releasing his gaze from the blonde, he cocked his head backwards and stared into nothingness.

He said in a scurvy and low voice, not bothering to hide his sorrow. "- It's over naruto. This probably the end of the line for us. We tried everything we could , from using ninjutsu to scabbing fuinjutsu, even your hiraishin didn't work. " Naruto eyes widened hearing these words, he didn't think his black haired friend would give up.

Sakura lowered her head sadly before inclining it toward the blond. "- He's right, you know. We failed naruto. This is the end. " She pointed out, clutching to her legs, as if looking for comfort.

"- No, no, no. " He shook his head -" It's not over ! We can find a way. " The blond jinchiruki insisted, looking hopefully between his two teammates. He wished for some reasurance, he wished they'll say they are just kidding and that they would yell at him because he didn't find the way out and that it was the most obvious thing in the world. He hoped that they were just acting and trying to prove him how stupid he is. But he knew it was impossible, they were just as clueless as he is.

"- Naruto ! Please ! Just … Just sit down and calm down. This is not helping. Please ! " Sakura begged. He sighed, benting to the ground, settling down next to his two teammates, as they sat back to back.

"- You know, I'm glad I'm dying next to you two. " Mumbled Sasuke, clearly forcing the words out. Upon realising what he just said, he corrected : "- I mean, even if we're gonna die, I'm glad i'm with you .." He felt the urge to declare his feelings, he loked at his teamates with the smallest hint of smile. The two other ninjas smiled at him warmly but remained silent.

"I never thought it would end up like this.I still didn't achieve my dream. " Despite their situation, his tone was playful and mocking. Sasuke smirked as he faced the blonde.

"- Well, you're gonna achieve one of your dreams soon enough." He said, eyeing the blond mockingly. A look of realisation downed on sakura's face as she chuckled softly, remembering their genins days.

"- Yeah, I thought you wanted to be 'killed in action' " She said, pulling her knees up, resting her chin on them, shooting a playful look toward naruto. The blonde rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smirk from looming into his face. "-Well, I kinda thought it was cool back then and i didn't know what it actually meant. Besides, My name won't even make it into the memorial stone now. " He pulled his tongue out in a childlike manner, he shifted slightly, trying to adjust his body into a more comfortable position, moving this way and that way. Both ninjas looked at him clearly amused as they drifted into silence.

T.H.E. B.U.T.T.E.R. F.L.Y. E.F.F.E.C.T

He never believed in time travel before , he always thought it was impossible and beyond human reach, he never actually gave it a thought, never paid attention to this subject before, considering as a waste of time and squandering of efforts . Everyone knew it was a hard topic and there was no evidence that time travel existed. And all that made him really confused and afraid at the same time, what if this didn't go quite as planned, mainly because what they're gonna do was never tried before. It was a gamble, a risk they had to take or lose evrything including their lives, their last resort was to change the curse of actions. Hopefully, it would go as planned.

Hearing kurama description he drew the seal on the ground, following every single detail precisely. He couldn't afford to mess anything up. A small stumble could make a big change. The blond couldn't help but feel impressed by the fox proposition, the proud demon refused to die like this. 'This makes us look pitiful, and pity is not what we want. Especially you, kit. You wanted respect all your life. We won't die and let kaguya room free.' He said ... it actually came out of nowhere. One moment the kitsune was silent and the other he wouldn't shut his mouth about his pride and his position among the tailed beasts that it made him suffer from a headache . Naruto merely had to sweet-talk the nine-tailed beast into sharing his plan, and even that wasn't easy.

After several minutes of discussing with his tenant, naruto realised that the seal that they were drawing was developed by the sage of the six paths, and the only way to make it work is to have some of the sage chakra, meaning that it was only designed to work for the old man and the old man alone, but since he and sasuke were just given that same exact chakra previously made it possible for them to perform it. Naruto was surprised by the kyuubi memory giving the fact that this jutsu was a dead technique that was not performed by anyone even the sage. That was probably why, kurama stayed silent for several hours before deciding to open his mouth. The fact that they were the first ones to perform the jutsu, made him a lot more uncomfortable, but he had to do it.

He ignored his two teammates who were peering at him, inquiring about what he was doing, in favor of completting this complex seal . They will find out soon enough.

Whatever the dobe was doing, They knew deep down that it's gonna worth the wait.

"-Time travel". Demanded Sakura, surprised about the blond earlier declaration.

She stared at him like he grew a second head. "- You know that's not gonna work, Right ? ". She added before sighing, and here she thought the blonde would come out with something useful. Sasuke however, glanced at his teammate, clearly interested as he montioned for naruto to continue.

The blond expained the plan he came out along with kurama, and told them about the seal and the way to activate the jutsu, the two other ninjas were amased, this might actuallly work, but there was still some risks.

"-Are you sure this is going to work".

"- That's what we're gonna find out now" He replied montioning for them to stand besides him in the middle of the seal. Fortunatly, the seal allowed an extra person to travel along with the user, wich were obviously naruto and sasuke since they had the sage chakra. "- Let's do this guys" Shouted naruto as an orange chakra engulved his body. They hold their hands together and molded their chakra into the seal, wich needed a huge amount to work..

 **So, I read the chapter again and made sure to correct any mistake I came across. Sorry for those stupid mistakes and I'll make sure to avoid those in the future. And please, if there's anything wrong with the story, please point itout. It sure would help me a lot !**


	2. Chapter 2

The seal glowed. There was a breath of wind and the glow intensified that it almost blinded the three ninjas before the seal layers and kanjis started spinning rapidly as a slightly glitering bras and ivory swirl. The three friends became indistinct, they were seen as ghosts for a second. It kept on for several moments before it stopped and the bodies collapsed to the ground unmoving. The seal lost it's glow and everything was gone-vanished. Save for the still motionless bodies of the teens.

T.H.E B.U.T.T.E.R F.L.Y E.F.F.E.C.T 

Naruto opened his eyes to a ceiling, his irises adapting to the level of light, making him able to see. He stayed still for several minutes, a small smile already played on his lips. The plan worked and here he is in his 4-year-old body. He was on cloud nine now, and nothing could stop him from savoring the moment of victory, jumping to his feets, he noted that the bed was slightly smaller, than what he remembered of his old appartement. His eyes roamed the chamber, his head looking around from a corner to the other, taking notice of the colored walls, pile of toys, the decorated desk and the amazingly clean bed sheets. This definetly wasn't his room ! But were was he ? Pushing the thought to the back of his head, he just assumed that one of the anbu took him to his house for the night.

"Yatta ! " He shouted happily, jumping and bumping his hand into the air, excitedly.

'We did it, Kurama.' He said in his mind. Naruto inwardly groaned when he got no reaction from the fox, he probably was sleeping, the lazy bastard.

Naruto was shocked to say the least, when he saw a worried blonde haired woman come through the door along with a certain white haired pervet, and what caught his eyes was their clothes. They were in their sleeping outfits ; apparently they were in a relationship ?

The brown eyed woman known as tsunade of the sanin rushed toward naruto and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay, Naruto ?" Her voice came barely a whisper as she carressed the boy's forehead gently."We heard you screaming ! Are you okay ? Let me take a look at you !" She said pulling back and looking at him from head to toe. Naruto couldn't say anything, he just stood there in utter shock as Tsunade checked every part of his small body. He opened his mouth and closed it several times, not finding the right words. He didn't think he would meet these two right now. As far as he remember, he still don't know them in this period of time. To see them together, right now and under the same roof was like a bombshell for him. Why were they together anyway ?

"He's clearly okay, Hime. Let's go." Said jiraiya, throwing a smile in naruto's way. The blonde sanin nodded before hugging naruto again, turned to leave saying " Come on, Let's go get breakfast, Naruto."

He just nodded dumbfounded he still didn't understand the genuine concern and the fondness coming from tsunade. He just followed silently, thinking over what he just got through. He was in the senju coumpound, specifically tsunade's house. Jiraiya and Tsunade were together. And the medic-nin hadn't left the village. He was sure it wasn't like this in the previous timeline.

He sat on the dinning table as Tsunade handed him a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs . He was dissapointed that he couldn't eat ramen but quickly shrugged it off and said :

" Thank you, Tsunade baa-chan." The statement took tsunade by surprise, never did naruto call her like that. What happened to him ? Why is he acting strange ?.

"What-" She started saying, but was cut off when a brown haired man, appared in the hallway, yawning. He was wearing the hokage cloak and was in his mid to late thirties.

"Good morning, everyone." He shouted enthusiastically in a naruto like manner. He approched the little boy, ruffled his hear before sitting next to him at the table. "What's up, little man." Naruto looked up from his plate, his mouth full. He blinked several times getting a small chuckle from the man.

Swallowing his food, Naruto observed the man, intrigued as to who the man was, he never saw him before, but he had some resemblance to Tsunade. Could they be relatives ? "Sorry, but who are you ?" He asked. The brown haired ninja got a mock-hurt look.

"Come on naruto, don't act like you don't know me. Well, it probably won't hurt to introduce myself... again. I'm the best hokage konoha ever had ! Nawaki Senju." He shouted, his tone keen and enthusiastic . Naruto eyes widened as he assessed what he just heard, putting the fork and spoon down, he raised his head and looked at the young hokage. There was no doubt, he was Tsunade's brother. But wasn't he ..."Dead ! Aren't you supposed to be dead." The words slipped his tongue. Naruto cursed himself for saying what he just said. He sighed and decided to continue with his questions. What's done is done. " And shouldn't the old man saru be hokage, now ?" Tsunade looked at naruto in sock, before exchanging looks with her brother. " Naruto! How dare you say something like that ! You always liked Nawaki." She shouted as Jiraiya wrapped his hands around her conforting her.

"Tsunade nee-chan, please calm down." Hissed Nawaki, his hair shaddowing his eyes, he looked at naruto, suprisingly smiling. " It's true that I passed by a lot of hardships to get where I am now, and i got into countless life-death situations, but, it's a shinobi nature to endure. And, I managed to survive and here I am."' We really have to keep an eye on him, he's really acting strangely' He thought " As for my position as Hokage, I took the mantle after the fourth sacrifice, and the third as you already know, is retired and is suffering from a dangerous disease." He finished saddly.

Slamming his hands on the table, naruto shouted:" What! The old man is ill ?" He quickly put on his sandals and ran out the door. " Sorry ! Ero-senin, Baa-chan and Nawaki-san, but I have to go."

"Hey ! where are you going ?" Shouted tsunade, sighing and shaking her head.

" I liked Nawaki-ni-san better." Deadpanned Nawaki.

"Something is really wrong with him." Remarqued Tsunade.

"I tottaly agree." Agreed Jiraiya ." Don't worry, I'll go after him and see what he's up to."

"Tsunade nee-chan, come with me to my office, we need to discuss this ... problem." Said Nawaki, the moment Jiraiya shunshined away. Tsunade nodded before leaving with her brother.

T.H.E B.U.T.T.E.R F.L.Y E.F.F.E.C.T

Naruto ran along the streets of konoha, heading to the sarutobi coumpound, he knew it's location perfectly, he has been there multiple times, either with the old man or with Konohamaru. He ran as fast as his little legs could handle, he desprately wanted to see his grand-father figure. He just hoped he was okay.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was always a strong leader and a powerful man, he was highly respected by the whole village and loved by everyone. His life was full with greatness and filled with magnificence. It bothered him to no end that he was really ill. All the medics, weren't able to find a cure for him. Even if they're still working on it. He knew it's near impossible for them to come up with a solution. It annoyed him that his death won't be as great as his life was. He wanted to die protecting the village, like all the previous Hokages, He wished he could bleed out in the battlefield like any honorable ninja and for something worthy, than dying from this illness. He believed in his student words. Now he really knew that the true measure of shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies. It's what they did before dying that proves their worth.

'There's nothing that can be done ! ' He said to himself closing his diary, he just finished writing in it, it was something he used to do. It's not like he has a lot of things to do anyway. He briefly thought about sneaking out but decided against it. His son and the guards would find him, giving that he isn't as fast as he was before.

"Please, Uzumaki-san, you can't go in there, Sarutobi-sama needs some rest." He heard the guards say. He wonderd why naruto would visit him now ... " Let me pass ! I have to check up on him ". So, that's why he was here, the boy wanted to see him. It rejoiced him knowing that the boy was worried about him.  
"Jiji" He turned to the direction of the voice, to see naruto standing at the door, two guards immobilising him, stopping him from going any further.  
"Stand down" He said calmly, mensioning for the two guards to release their grip on the boy. Both of them hesitated for a moment before nodding and leaving them alone. "So, what brings you here, alone. Naruto-kun".

Naruto didnt care that he was in reality seventeen years old, acting like the child he is now, he tackled the hokage into a hug, crying and sobbing. "Jiji ! Tell me you're okay ! I don't want you to die ! Not like this." He said between sobs.

The retired hokage was shocked by the blonde reaction, it was strange. Naruto knew about his sickness before, and even it greatly saddened him the first time, his sadness didn't go to this extent. It's like something changed in the boy, before he was always keeping a happy demeanor, he looked at everything from a positive point of view. He recalled the boy promise to him. ' I'll become an even better medic than tsunade kaa-san and i'll find a cure for your disease dattebayo. I'll even put my dream of becoming hokage on hold until i'm able of healing you. So, don't worry old man.'.This naruto, however, seemed more... mature, He seemed to understand that some things are meant to happen, and he seemed to realise that not everything goes as we desire.  
His strange look quickly turned into a small smile as he ruffled the boy's hair. " I'm okay, Naruto-kun and i'm even better seing you here." He lied. In fact, his condition is getting worse everyday.  
Even if naruto was aware of the lie, he didn't show it, he just returned the smile and hugged his surrogate grandfather tighter.

T.H.E B.U.T.T.E.R F.L.Y E.F.F.E.C.T

Tsunade paced through the office, her hands clenching and unclenching as she groaned in frustration over and over again."Do you think someone messed up with his thoughts ? Do you think someone was able to infiltrate the coumpound ? Did you see how he acted ? He called me baa-chan not kaa-san. Do you think he found out about his real parents ? I was going to tell him, just not now ! "She finally said stoping, standing still in her place:"It's the fox! I'm sure of it. He's trying to influence him. He's messing with his thoughts."

"Nee-chan ! Calm down." Said Nawaki, trying to get his sister to cool down.

He was surprised when she looked at him in anger and said:" How can I calm down, nawaki. He'll never look at me the same again. He even thought you were dead." She sighed heavily, siting down at the couch in the office:" What will I do ?". She said hanging her head on her arms.

"Tsunade-nee-chan ! I think there's more to it, than just the fox influence. The fox would have nothing to gain from this. Even if he wanted to render his host crazy, he could've done more damage than that. Besides with the seal as it is now, it's impossible for the beast to talk to naruto, only if naruto himself allow it should they be in contact and as far as we know, naruto doesn't even has the knowledge of the existence of his tenant" 'though, there's a small probability he does' he thought before continuing" I also don't think that someone managed to get passed three kage-level ninjas and anbu guards, no matter how strong or stealthy they are. Even if someone did manage to sneak in, there's only one clan known that can use mind technique wich is the yamanaka clan and their members know perfectly well that it's considered treason to do something like this, well obviously".

He chuckled at his own joke, getting a glare from his sister making him pale a bit.

"Uh...Um...Anyway, it's probably none of those two options, it might be memory loss or something like that." He knew it was probably more than that, but it's better not to dwell on it.

"So, what are we going to do nawaki ?"

"We'll just wait and see. We'll observe him."

T.H.E B.U.T.T.E.R F.L.Y E.F.F.E.C.T

'Hmm, he visited sarutobi-sensei, huh !' Thought jiraiya, hidden from sight, still tailing the blonde through the streets.'why did he get all emotional, though'.

Naruto was making his way to sakura's house, he really needed to talk to her. He hoped that she knew something about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura looked at her image in the mirror, noting her small features, and her miniscule frame. She smiled widely at her reflection. She couldn't believe how cute she was, almost too cute for her own good. Moving a hand through her forehead, she smiled even wider at the sight of the diamond shape on her forehead which marked her use of her master, healing jutsu.

'Well, as much as I love the sight of it, I'm afraid it has to be hidden' Forming a single hand-seal, she placed a genjutsu making the shape dissapear. Quickly changing her clothes, she leaved her room, and entered the kitchen. She was surprised to see her father prepring breakfast, he never was one to do such chores even when her mother was absent, what raised even more questions, was his looks, he was completly different from what she remembers, he doesn't have that weird looking haircut that constantly annoyed her, instead he had a shoulder length white hair. Why all this change in her father all of a sudden ?

"Good morning, father."She greated.

He turned to look at her. Eyes showing a feeling of happiness and joy. He smiled broadly ,throwing a wave at her and turning back to his cooking.

The girl made herself confortable in the table, waiting to taste her father cooking.

"So, where's mom ! She's usualy the one doing these things, right ?"

She noticed how her father froze, she couldn't see his feelings and couldn't figure out what he was thinking, because, his back was against her. But from the looks of it, he's propably going through some emotional pain. And she hated that.

"Dad! Are you okay?" She said hoping down from the chair and moving toward him.

He knealed down in front of her and smiled slightly, even though sadness was written all over his eyes.

"I know you want to see your mother, and I too want that with all my heart, but she is fine..she's"He took a brief pause, thinking of his words" she's in a better place".

"You mean, she's dead ?" Tears threatened to leave her eyes as her body shook violently, despite her father warm hug.

"Sakura, how did you ? ... yes, she is. A road accident, bandits." He clenched his fists at the memory.

"But, sakura, your mother is still in here, in your heart, as long as you don't forget her, she's always besides you... Your mother also wants us to be strong and keep fighting, she wouldn't bear the sight of us giving up".

She nodded.

"You know you look exactly like your mother"He said, breaking the silence." I always thought that pink hair was lovely"Sakura smiled as she relaxed in her father grip.

"You know, the first time, I met your mother was under a sakura tree, we continued to meet there everyday. And finally, I proposed to her under that same tree on a friday...for luck." He continued, telling her about his past. And she didn't mind listining. She was interested. "That tree was... how shall I say this... special to us. And so are you. That's how your name came into mind. It's rather odd.

Don't you think ?"

Sakura gave a giggle in response. She atually liked her name.

"Anyway, I'm really happy to be able to see you 'blossom' into a beautiful woman. Your mother would be happy too. Come on,let's get breakfast ! I have my first c-rank today"

"C-rank ? From when did you start a ninja career?" She asked.

"I already told you, we need more money. Besides, the village need as many ninjas as possible."

"Mhn" She pretended to be listening, but she was confused as hell.

'I wonder if there's any changes in naruto or sasuke's life too'

T.H.E B.U.T.T.E.R F.L.Y E.F.F.E.C.T

Sasuke didn't know what to think when he first woke up in his old bedroom, in the uchiha district. Hearing all the noise made by the movements of his fellow clansmans going around, strolling and starting another day made him even more miserable. He never thought about this before agreeing to coming back with his teammates. How can he confront his father, his mother and mostly his beloved brother who were long dead for him ? His mind was going on an internal battle, his Thoughts were vague, unclear. His heart was switching between feelings. Joy, happiness, sadness, and even bewilderment. Can he really stand losing his family again ? Can he even change the awful reality laying ahead ? But mostly is he allowed to change it ? And what sucked even more, that he was stuck with all his techniques, and skills, in this 4-year-old-good-for-nothing-body.  
Laying back down on his bed, he groaned, stroking his hair, trying to calm himself.

'I can't be nervous right now' He told himself.

Jumping to his feet, he put on his blue shirt. The sight of his wardrobe full of those blue-only shirts, variating from midnight blue to azure, made him smile, he recalled those happy moments; the genuine laughter, his affection toward his brother. His love to tomatoes and the colour blue. Shaking the thought, he moved toward the door after gathering his courage. He flinched hearing crying from the living room. Specifically a baby. Thrusting an hesitant hand to the door knob, he opened it slowly and warily as if he was afraid of something, like he was in a hostile area.

He walked down the hallway, quietly of making a single sound.

"Come on, Itachi-chan, your mother here, don't cry ! " he heard his mom saying. He completely froze in his place, agape, his eyes wide, and his body shaking in intense surprise. He rubbed the inside of his ears, thinking he must've missheard. "Here, your father brought you some milk, little guy. "His father voice woke him from his stupor. The tone of his voice was actually kind, void of annoyance. He didn't detect the usual stoic ring in his voice. His father was acting so out of character. Now he was sure there was something wrong.

"Come on, drink up, you gotta grow up and become a strong man". If not for the countless thoughts running through his mind, he would've laughed aloud at how affectionate and passionate his father seemed with the baby, never did he thought he would see his father like this.

Finally Entering the living room, he looked around, clearly puzzled, his eyes landing at the baby. He was a carbon copy of itachi. He was itachi, he correted himself.

He then looked at his mother who was chuckling at her husband antics as he tried to calm the little boy in his arms.

All eyes looked at him, a pair of equally wide smiles and a burst of baby giggles enregistered in his mind as he looked at his family once again. His heart skipped a beat before feeling it melt , he was so happy, yet so sad. The baby itachi as if understanding his pain, thrused his hands forward, as if granting him confort. Who said babies were clueless ? The baby started struggling against fugaku grip, trying to jump sasuke, seing what the baby was doing, mikoto once again giggled, taking itachi into her arms and moving t him toward the 4-year-old-boy.

"I think he wants you to hold him" Said mikoto, carefully placing the baby in her elder's arms. Sasuke swallowed thickly as he felt the weight of his little brother in his arm, for a moment he just stared at the giggling boy, uncertain of what to do. The baby started stroking sasuke hair, pulling it painfully while giggling. For the first time in ages, Sasuke laughed genuinely, he just pouted at his brother and said between laughs:" you're a such mischief !" A look of confusion downed the baby, and it quickly faded into another burst of giggles. Sasuke smiled.

The whole family and especially sasuke, were surprised when the baby raised a hand towards sasuke forehead, touching like the old itachi did, making sasuke eyes widen."Sas..ge" the baby said slowly, his voice unclear, he smiled cutely once more, showing toothless mouth, while repeating contiously:"Sas..ke"  
The baby continued to laugh and move in his brother hands, clueless to the thoughts running in his family mind. All of them were frozen in there place. After several moments of silence, Mikoto managed to regain her composure as she addressed her elder:" That was his first word, sasuke ! he is 6 mouths old and he already spoke his first word"  
"Ohh, I wanted him to say dad as his first word" Joked Fugaku.  
"Shut up Fugaku, you should be happy" Mikoto scolded her husband, rolling her eyes.  
"Of course, I'm happy" He said, pulling out a camera from somewhere:" a beautiful picture for the perfect children." He announced making his wife roll her eyes again.

Sasuke meanwhile, was still frozen in his place. He wasn't thinking about his brother first words. His mind was filled with thoughts about the act that strang along with it. On one hand, he was overjoyed that the itachi he knew, was still there somewhere in this bundle of joy. On the other hand, the gesture brought back one specific painful memory, he tried hard to forget. He just wanted to stay alone, sort out his thoughts. Or at least meet his idiot teammates, he knew he can seek comfort from them.

"Come on, sasuke, I want a big smile" Said Fugaku practically shouting, putting the camera in position, and readying himself to take the picture.  
"Can't you be normal for one day" Said Mikoto sarcastically, shaking her head, although the smile was clear in her face.  
"That's why you love me" Teased Fugaku. Their small conversation was cut off when sasuke, placed baby itachi in his mother hands, and ran out the door.  
"Did I say something wrong" The male uchiha wondered aloud. Mikoto didn't respond, she looked at the exit sasuke used in concern. Facing her husband, wit h a look akin to a frown, with worry written all over her eyes.  
" Shouldn't we send someone after him" She said. Her husband just grinned, which made her roll her eyes in exasperation. He answered dismissively:" I bet he's just too overjoyed that his little broter said his name that he needed to go out and celebrate." Noticing his wife firm glare, he declared as a matter of factly, setting aside the glare." Come on, don't worry, he's an uchiha, he can take care of himself."  
"He's 4-years-old." She pointed out, rocking the baby in her arms to stop him from crying. Even though her husband isn't as arrogant or stoic as the other uchihas, he still believed in the stupid uchiha supperiority, and the foolish thinking that state that, only an uchiha can kill an uchiha.  
"He'll be okay, I promise"

T.H.E B.U.T.T.E.R F.L.Y E.F.F.E.C.T

The three young childs stared at the others, facing each other in the empty training ground, no one daring to break the silence as they just exchanged looks, their eyes showing something akin to happines but reserve was clear on their looks. Blue eyes observed the oposing children as a pair of black eyes and green irises stared back, as if they're trying to read through the others own soul. The blond took a deep breath, breaking the pregnant pause that seemed to last ages" What's the name of the crazy princess." He asked, his eyes closed. He looked very serene, wich seemed bizarre in a voice of someone so young.  
"Kaguya." They both spoke simultaniously, voices just as calm and serious.  
"It worked. We're all back" The uzumaki blinked, eyes moist. The other two didn't know how they were so close but they found themselves tuckled into a hug by the blonde.

For once, they weren't perturbed by the physical contact, they just hugged the boy back, welcoming the wonderful sensation of warmth.

"Crying now, are you ?" Teased the uchiha, even though he was clearly blinking back tears as well.  
"Nah, It's just that I got something in my eyes"The blond replied, chuckling while impatiently wiping away the lone tear that slipped it's way down his cheek.

"Oh, really ?" mumbled Sasuke, suprisingly pulling his two friends to the ground. They laid on the green grass, laughing for a moment.

"We're four " Sasuke felt the urge to point out after several minutes of silence, putting his hands in front of his face, as if trying to make sure.

"I noticed" Mumbled his blonde friend, sighing deeply. It did suck to be stuck in a baby body.

"Didn't you say that we'll be at least eight. " Sakura decided to join the conversation, still looking at the moving clouds across the azure sky in fascination. It felt peaceful and beautiful, especially alongside the two that she considered her brothers... She smiled at that. She never thought she'd say that. Someone who she always scolded and grounded and another whom she was obsessed with and whom she always fawned over like a lost puppy while being ignored every time that she never thought he'll look up to her. But again, they were through so much together, hardships that made a strong bond between them. A bond that was getting stronger every moment. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the blonde response. She didn't care either way, it meant more time with her friends. More time before, hell broke up.

"He's sleeping, and will probably be for the next few years, you know that he's a lazy bastard" She heard naruto say, waving a slouched hand in the air as if trying to emphasise his point. She didn't know what they were talking about, and if she didn't know any better she'd assume that shikamaru was the subject. She chuckled to herself, remembering the boy remarkable laziness, but she couldn't deny his brilliant mind, and he'd be great to have as their mastermind.

"Hn" Replied sasuke, a small smirk appearing on his features, reminiscing to his older self "It's probably because he had to power the seal for your sorry ass" He Teased, sticking a leaf to his index finger, he remarked that it was harder than he remembers.

"Hey, it's not like you contributed much, either. "The blond shouted, pointing his finger at the bored uchiha. Sakura shook her head slightly, somethings never change. It reminds her of when they were younger, after their graduation. They were younger than that time, she reminded herself. This whole time travel thing was becoming confusing if you ask her. She decided to butt in and stop any more yelling from ruining the calm and beautiful day.

"So, what's our plan ? What are we going to do ?" She asked, looking from one boy to the other as if trying to read into their mind.

The looks in the two boys faces, quickly morphed into one of sadness, and their eyes became somber. Sakura could feel the tension rise and the atmosphere become gloomy. But they had to discuss this subject sooner or later and she knew that.

"We have a lot of time ahead of us, we'll just start early. " The blond proposed, running a hand through his orange shirt to keep himself busy or maybe to stay calm and to not let his memory go back to the bloody war they came from.

"I agree with the looser. "Agreed sasuke, jumping to his feet and walked to a tree. He started punching it continously as if training his katas. Why would he do that now ?

"What are you doing ?" Asked his two teammates, coming from behind him, peering at the tree their friend was using. The uchiha just shrugged continuing his 'training' and said:"We're gonna start early, aren't we ?"

"Yeah! But..."

"He's right sakura-chan, we have to start training." Shouted naruto, already running up a tree, however he lost his concentration just as he spoke and came crashing down. He sat up, nursing his aching body."ouchh, I thought using the right amount, and I made sure I wouldn't fall even if I talk." Helping the blonde to his feet, sasuke observed the tree naruto used.

"You used too much chakra" He said passively, marching away from the blonde.

"What ? That's the exact amount I use every time."

"It's not the same as before naruto" Sakura cutt of sasuke before he was able to explain :"As you know the amount you use to stick to the tree depends on your chakra reserves, that means you use more chakra to walk up the tree than sasuke and I even if your chakra control is perfect. And since your reserves were actually hugely decreased, when you used the same amount as before, you ended up falling."

Naruto blinked several times, sorting out the new information. He grinned, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner"Oh, my bad ! Now that you mention it though, it does seem that I have a lot less chakra. Maybe high-gennin, low-chunin what about you ?"

Sakura and sasuke sweat-dropped hearing the boy statement, they loked at each other, silently agreeing that their friend is crazy.

"Baka, you think you have little chakra ?" Sakura groaned.  
"Mm..."Sasuke let out a sound of agreement."We'll probably tire out just by running up that tree." He said mentionning for him and sakura"Or maybe at least, sakura" He said, a small smirk looming into his face.

"Hey" Sakura shouted in protest, her fist tightened. She always tried to catch up with her teammates. She can't afford to be looked down upon.

"Calm your tities, sakura"Chuckling slightly, as he waved his hands in a defensive manner."I was just making a joke, but it's great to see that your not the same fan-girl that you once were, it actually add a lot of confidence and relief. You've grown sakura."

"Who knew sasuke had some sense of humor" Said Naruto, laughing loudly, running a finger through the bridge of his nose, as sakura blushed slightly, laughing sheepishly, clearly no offense taking."Or romance at that." Hearing that, sakura turned toward him furiously, slamming a hand toward his head. She glowered over the fallen, a demonic expression on her face, while sasuke was completly neutral. Realizing what naruto just said, she stopped her screaming and shouting. 'or romantic at that' He said. She personally didn't find anything romantic in Sasuke's words, but naruto clearly did. Then why didn't he shouted at sasuke and said that sakura was for him ?

"Who are you? and what did you do to the real naruto ?"

"Haha" Naruto released a short chuckle, dropping in a lying position with a flop. He clearly understood what she meant"I just thought I should meet up with hinata, get to know her. I was never fair to her, even though she was there for me, most of the time." He visibly sulked, a soft sigh escaped his mouth." I just hope she's... alive. You never know. Things are not the same."

'That is why i'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because... I love you...' the words hinata said in the pain attack echoed in his mind.'That's not gonna happen again' He promised to himself. 'She's not getting into trouble, none of the others will'

Slowly climbing back to his feet, the blond wore the same wide grin he used to, cleaning his clothes from any dirt that got caught to it, he turned to the two worried looking childs" We have to increase that chakra reserves right ? Then what are we waiting for ?"

Jiraiya, watched from the trees as the trio started running laps around the training ground, agape . He was amazed by the knowledge these 4-year-olds have, and the talent they possesed. He half expected the uchiha to activate a full matured sharingan, and naruto to take full control of the kyuubi. If they did he wouldn't be surprised. But more importantly, how did naruto get these friends ? And where did he met them ? They seemed really close, yet naruto never mentioned them. Thinking about it ,their relationship seemed like his own team at the beginning, only that the uchiha was slightly friendlier than orochimaru. He smiled sadly remembering the old days.

Shaking the thought away, he decided to jump down and get to know these little devils.

Appearing in front of the running children, he was pleased to see the proficient draw back. They jumped back skillfully. Almost too skillfully for a bunch of kids. They had reflexes most chunins don't. They stood in their fighting stances. Which were all unique yet, so familiar. He swore he could see his own stance, looking at Naruto, and Tsunade's in the pinkette. And he couldn't deny the so-familiar stance of his snake friend galancing at the uchiha. But, he noticed from the slight different hands positions, and the small dissimilar legs posture, that the stances were altered, maybe improved to suit each one's strong points. But, although it was genuis alteration, it was clear that it was improvement their bodies couldn't meet. Yet it was still impressionating. It was simply a surprise that these kids already unlocked their chakra, and an even bigger surprise that were able to perform some advanced exercise, like the tree walking. But it was simply a miracle, that they could learn the sannin styles and improve it. He still have to see them in action, maybe he's overthinking it. Maybe, it's a coincidence. Yet, it was too clear to be a coincidence.

"Ero-sennin, What are you doing, here." The blond woke him up from the stupor, as the three infants relaxed, not dropping their guards. The toad sage flinched at the awful nickname, it was embarrasing especially coming from Naruto, no one, not even Nawaki called him like that. To think the sweet little naruto would call his father by such a name, even if he found out that he's not his real father, it was still inapropriate. He was going to scold him, but decided against it. There was enough time for revenge. More than enough. He chuckled internally, thinking about the ways he could get his revenge and already planing the 'pleasent' training the boy would have when the time comes.

"Have some respects, baka." Not even seconds later, naruto was thrown head first into a tree, his entire body danced with the impact, and the pain echoed through every single one of his muscles. The white haired sannin shivered, galncing worriedly at the blond who was picked up by the uchiha. Never did he think he'd be afraid of a baby. 4-year-old or not, this girl was scary, almsot as scary as Tsunade.

"My name Is, Sakura Haruno"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"I was... just passing by ... and thought i'd say Hi..."He swallowed, and turned to leave, introductions falling on deaf ears, but he made a note to remember their names , he didn't want to deal with a mini-tsunade. One Tsunade was enough."Have fun kids, I'm out of here !"

"That's weird, do you guys know why he left, so... suddenly ?... it's like he was afraid of something !" Said Sakura, finally turning to the two boys, after staring at the place where the sannin sannin was, forr several minutes.

Both of them sweat-dropped, looking at her like she was crazy"Because you're a living monster ?" They said, before taking off, running away from the enraged girl.

"Come back, here ! Both of you !"

T.H.E B.U.T.T.E.R F.L.Y E.F.F.E.C.T

'From when I stopped thinking that the Hokage position is great'

Was the only thought that ran through Nawaki Head as he laid down, glancing at the flustrated clouds, skitting around in the sky in swarming mess, quickly morphing together and forming differents shapes. They were just as agitated as his mind was. He found himself trying to distinguish the clouds forms, and the only thing he could see was his picture, his picture from many years ago, when he was dreaming of becoming hokage, the origin of all of his thoughts. And even though he was doing his job firmly, he couldn't understand why he didn't dream of a normal life with a modest occupation.

He was a busy man.

Ever since he was chosen to succeed the fourth hokage, everyone highly regarded him and respected him. He was always seen as the natural heir of the position, the grandchild of the first hokage, the founder of the vilage. It added more stress than he already had. His job as a hokage was to calmly assess the relative importance of various matters, and make firm and quick decisions to be carried out, he had to manage the whole vilage, controlling each part of the huge community, carry the burden of every active cell in the village. He couldn't make a single mistake, he had to carry everything perfectly, to allow everyone in the village to work without worry and to give their all for the village. He was like the pillar that the village stood upon. He ,himself, didn't understand how he's always enthusiastic.

"Haaa" His sigh dissapeared in the morning slight wafts.

Work was waiting for him.

Mountings of paperworks that he almost felt like crying.

He didn't know why he was laying here unstead of being in his office anyway, but he couldn't find the desire to stop this wonderful moment he was having. Something he couldn't get a hold of so often anymore. A chance to laze off, and take some time off work. He could feel his back freezing from the cold stone floor. He knew he'd probably catch cold, but he knew if he as much as sat up he's gonna get caught up in yet again all the work.

The village state wasn't the best at the moment, the shinobi members are almost less than half they were before the third shinobi war. The kyuubi attack and the war done so much damage to them. And the village was still going through repaires, and it added so much to his work. He had to be strong for the village sake, yet sometimes, he was almost thinking of resigning. Despite the difficulties, he was afraid to let go of his responsibilities. The village needed him and he was trying his best to not dissapoint its people.

"Haaa" He sighed again, as his mind thought again about all the work left behind. Yet, this thoughts only raised his desire to stay as much as he can. He planned to get as much rest as he can, even though it couldn't really be called 'rest'. He was going to stay until being forced back into his office. His secretaire is probably searching for him right now, but she wouldn't expect him to be laying here, because it was a weird place to rest. He chuckled at the thought of his angry clerk.

From where he was sitting, on top of the hokage tower, the different faces of all the different hokages could be seen at the large monument. Hashirama Senju, The first Hokage, and the man he swore he would follow through his footprints. The grandfather that he never met but vowed to protect his legacy. Tobirama Senju, The second Hokage, and his granduncle whom he loved like a grandfather, he died on the second shinobi war. Then there was The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, God of the shinobi as they called him, the old man, was one of the best people he knew. And then, the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, 'Konoha yellow flash' the man that sacrifised his life for the village safety. Konoha hero. Those were all past hokages.

Now, the face of the current hokage carved next to Minato.

A pair of bright eyes, peeking down behind some strands of hair, a little smile on his face. Looking at his stone face, he could remember all the events he passed to get to this point, to have his own face drawn at the monument.

 _"It's not just a necklace... The village is grandpa's treasure, I'll protect it ! Because I am the grandson of the founder of Konoha, the first Hokage!"_

 _"Hey! I want to be like grandpa someday... I will be honoured with the name Hokage, because being Hokage is my dream."_

Those were his words to his sister long ago.

And he's still keen to keep those promises.

He never ceased to protect 'the treasure', even in first year as a ninja, he launched himself hard, trying to prove he's true to his words. Memories of the bloody second ninja war still hang in his mind. And almost every day, he's constantly berating himself for his idiocy. Jumping head first, in a plain all-out war, as a gennin, was a huge mistake. He still remember how he miraculously survived. He still recall the life that was exchanged with his own. The one that paid for stupidity. The sight of the beyond recognision body couldn't leave his mind either. And he rathered that he'd be the one dead unstead of him. Orochimaru. It was at the end of war, Konoha was already victorious, and the war was it's final stage. Nawaki didn't know how the new named sannin was behind him, but he only found himself in a different place from where he was just before an explosion irrupted, right before his eyes.

'To think... I... would die from... a low trap... pathetic, too bad... And I had a ... jutsu idea... that would ... get me past ... something like this.' Said the snake when his teammates finally showed up.

'But, why ?' Mumbled Nawaki, shaking, as his sister tried in vain to heal her teammate.

'There was ...no time to think...I just saw you... and I reacted... you're special to tsunade... And I don't want her to feel what I felt w-when I lost my parents. Just don't be this stupid... i-in the future...N-not every..body will...be willing to... sacrifice... their life ...f-for you.' He felt the life, leaving his body, and he felt ...peaceful. But he couldn't know how he was still alive 'till now. Probably to add some drama, he joked internally.'Damn, just when... I was closer to...my dream.'

'Thank you' Said tsunade, wiping the tons of tears that leaved her eyes, as orochimaru pulse vanished.

If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be here. He'd die like an ignorant fool that overestimated himself. A fool that allowed his self-esteeme to fool him and his arogance to take over. He'd be forgotten and be considered a nameless idiot.

"What a fool I was to do that." He mumbled, still staring at his own face in the hokage monument. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Who knows maybe he'd be the current Hokage.

"You know, you have to stop thinking about that, It was a long time ago." He wasn't surprised at all, as Jiraiya appeared in his line of sight. Even with his occupied mind, he was still aware of the sannin presence.

"I know..."He wispered, grabbing the hokage hat, that was laying on his chest, putting it over his head. He clumsly climbed to his feet, stretching like an old man. He knew from exprience that these kind of conversations were always troublesome."I just, couldn't help but drift back to those memories."He sometimes knew the importance of his long work. At least, his mind wouldn't keep bringing up all of his past failures.

"Hey, I know that snake more than everybody, and I gotta tell you, if he choose to save you like that, then he probably expected some great things from you. And you met those expectations, you should feel proud."He couldn't believe the look the older male was giving him, like he was lecturing him."You know, I saw how he always treated you back then, he wasn't as cold as he was with everyone else, it's like he enjoyed your company." Jiraiya pointed out, giving the brown haired ninja a wide smile. He watched as the hokage eyes widened, as he lowered his head, his look clearly was one of sadness. Yet, he could clearly see that it somehow made him feel better.

"I rather not talk about the subject any further."He drawled leaning against the roof railing. He was good at hiding his emotions, Jiraiya admitted that. But as much as Nawaki tried to deny it, his feelings aren't like he showed. He sighed, looking across the village, as it showered with the early morning light. It looked majestic.

"It feels so...peacful."Nawaki pointed out, his tone so calm, that it was almost a whisper."I wish this peace would last...We already gone through so much ! And I don't want this great family that we worked so hard to protect, to exprience even more sorrow"

Jiraiya knew that he meant the whole village, it was always like that for the boy, everyone in the village was a precious people, and every single person was an important member in the community.

"Mhm" He let out a short sound of agreement, shifting back to the peacful silence. If you could call, the sound of hammering and leave dancing, silence. It came out like a symphony, tickling their ears.

"So, what do you wanna talk about ?" The hokage finally said, his look changed into a serious one, and his mind entered hokage mode.

"I want to register Naruto, along with a young uchiha and a specific pink civilian in the early academy enrollement"

T.H.E B.U.T.T.E.R F.L.Y E.F.F.E.C.T

Team 7 sat on the training ground trying to figure out the changes that happened.

"I don't believe there's a logical explanation for these changes" Sakura mused "Everything seems fine, there's no evident damage to the world, like animal deaths, recent earthquakes or anything of that sort, all the persons we knew actually existed, there's only the matter of are they alive or dead, like the case with Tsunade-sama's brother and my ... my mom." She looked at the ground sadly in the end, as she felt naruto conforting grip on her shoulder, she smiled at him briefly.

"Are you okay, Sakura ?" She nodded, dismissing his statement.

"Anyway, you also metionned meeting tsunade-sama and jiraiya-sama, when you didn't even know them at this period of time, so it seems that some people lives has changed, Tsunade-sama hadn't left the village because her brother never died this time, and somehow she's engaged with jiraiya-sama and there also the change in the age thing"

"Do you really have to use those honorofics" Whined Naruto, getting tired from hearing 'sama" over and over again.

"You have to show some respect, baka." She chided the blonde boy.

"Yeah, Yeah !" The pink haired girl didn't pay attention for his statement as she continued thinking aloud:"Lord third isn't the hokage now, and he's ill, my father became a ninja, and there's propably some other changes that we don't know."

"So, are you trying to say that this is normal ?". He asked.

"It's just like an alternative universe from the one we came from." Sasuke concluded.  
She nodded bringing her hands to her chin in a thoughtful manner."Yeah, that's the most probable explanation, it seems that our use of this time travel affected time itself, while not by much, it was still enough to have some major effects in the world."

"Well, that sucks, It's not like we know it. Our knowledge of the future is probably not going to help all that much" It was naruto who spoke, releasing an exasperated sigh.

"We'll manage"

T.H.E B.U.T.T.E.R F.L.Y E.F.F.E.C.T

"What ? Is this one of your jokes ?" Deadpanned Nawaki, staring at Jiraiya strangely. Early academy enrollement ? and not one, not two, but three youngsters ?

"No, it's not." He chuckled "I'm being completly serious."

"You are ?"The Hokage ventured, eying him though a sideways, narrowed gaze"Like how serious are you".

"Stop, nawaki"Jiraiya rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest."These three are truly exeptional"

The look nawaki gave him was the only indication that took him to continue. "They're gonna a legendary team." Oh, how right he was.

"Please explain"Said Nawaki, folding his hands behind his back, looking at the white haired legendary ninja, clearly intrigued. If a bunch of kids were praised like this, and especially by Jiraiya of the sannin, then they're probably are something else.

"I never saw some 4-year-olds with such potentiel, they're already able to mold chakra and use it, they even managed to perform the tree climbing exercise. Their familiarity with the ninja arts, from what I gathered, are unbelievable, as if they are in training for years. Hell, even their vocabulary isn't reasonable for their age." Jiraiya Informed the Hokage of his uncovered facts.

The younger man, raised a slender eyebrow as he saw the toad sage hesitate a bit, and his body tense, before shruging and saying:

"They also have their own fighting styles"The words that came out of The sannin's mouth left the senju agape."An improved version, of each sannin own"

It took him several minutes to regain his bearings,he said grasping the red railings"None of you, took them as apprentices ! Did you ?"

"Of course not ! We didn't even know they can run probably, for us to plain on taking them as apprentices" His response came instantly, and the question clearly vexed him.

"And are you sure of what you saw ? They are 4-year-old" Nawaki added after a pause. This day kept getting worse !

"Of course, I'm sure ! You're not trusting me,Nawaki ?" Said Jiraiya, his eyes showing the smallest glimmer of annoyance."Look, I wouldn't say something like this to you if I wasn't sure ! No matter how they learned it, they are special and we should not let their talent go in vain"

Nawaki nodded, finally facing the man as he rubbed his left temple, thinking out his next words"Do you think someone was able to teach those styles to them ?"

"It's rather unlikely for him to find a teacher like that"He sighed softly"All of this situation came out somewhat suddenly, Naruto was always right in front of our eyes, we never knew he had those abilities, we never knew he had those friends, and we never knew he even left the house without telling us. Yet, here he is surprising us."

"Let me guess, he's using your style, right ?"Said Nawaki with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I still have to see him in action."Jiraiya replied with a broad smile.

"Typical. You two always had some resemblence to each other, after all."He said with a chuckle"Then the uchiha, learned orochimaru's style, strange... And really troublesome." Admitted Nawaki. Shikaku would be proud.

"We can't asume that they learned from watching us, since oro is long since dead"Mused Jiraiya.

"To think some children would be this... Troublesome to talk about" 'Uhhh, from when I started saying troublesome'

"Indeed" Agreed Jiraiya.

"Is there something else ? I have to get to work. A lot of work is waiting, that is isn't funny." Nawaki said moving toward his office flanked by Jiraiya"And, oh, we'll keep a an eye on them. I reckon It's necessary !and, I'll speak with heir families...and tsunade nee-chan of course." Jiraiya could see the shiver that ran through nawaki spine, and he couldn't help but release a small laugh of amusement.

"Actually, there is" Said Jiraiya ignoring the glare, Nawaki sent him for his laugh and continued"You see, Those kids were saying somethings that I couldn't quite understand. It's probably because I wasn't able to hear all the conversation"

"Oh, and what is that ?" His tone was lazy and carefree, like he couldn't care what the sannin is going to say. What kind of child talk that would matter now ? But he'd care in few moments, Jiraiya was sure of it.

"They said somethings that I felt were suspicious, like ... 'we came back' 'we'll have to start early' 'The crazy princess'"

Nawaki halted his steps, and looked at Jiraiya. 'Came back ? Start early ?'

"I'm not the only one that thinks that this crazy princess isn't a simple story character that these kids are reading. Am I ?

"You're not"

"Then we'll have to focus more attention on them. Keep more than one eye on them"

"You know, you lost your old sense of humour. This isn't even funny"

"I guess that's what the Hokage position do to you" He shrugged.


End file.
